Six Months Ago: Side Sam
by tenroads
Summary: Sequel to Six Months Ago: Side Ruby, Sam's thoughts and point of view of the four months Sam and Ruby spent together


Six Months Ago: Side Sam

By TenRoads

Sam knew that he shouldn't be doing this, but Ruby's words were just too tempting, her body inches away from his. Her face was so close to his that her warm breath spilled onto his face with every seductive word uttered from her mouth. Her offer was too tempting to refuse. The offer of warmth, of an escape from the hell that his life had spiraled into, was far too difficult to resist. He knew that he was violating that poor coma victim's body by doing this. But he wanted her and she was offering. Even worse, he knew that he was betraying everything that he stood for, everything that Dad and Dean stood for, as he grabbed her face and roughly kissed her. She didn't seem to mind the way he grabbed and pulled her hair, or the tight grip that he had on her buttocks. She seemed to enjoy the tussle between the two, both sides vying for dominance as clothes were ripped off bodies and carelessly tossed to the ground. The sex was violent, angry and passionate, and he loved every minute of it.

He knew that what he was doing was wrong. And he didn't care.

He slept a restless sleep that night, his body was rejuvenated but his mind and spirit were not. She didn't say anything as she got out of bed, shamelessly displaying her breasts for him to see. He gets a slight voyeuristic pleasure from watching her dress; she smiles seductively at him when she notices him watching. He looks away embarrassed and hears her tease him gently for his shyness, telling him that it's ok to look. He doesn't.

But, the shame remains.

He was surprised when she crawled into bed with him the next night, wearing nothing but a pair of cotton blue panties and a matching blue tank top. After seeing her in such a get up, Sam felt his lust begin to build. She tells him not to over think the situation and just stay on his side and to just sleep. He can only fill one part of request and stay on his side. The temptation's far too great; the warmth that he had felt just less than 24 hours ago was gone. The situation, the feeling, it reminded him of Jessica, he fought the urge to wrap his arms around her body as he slept, to feel some empty sort of safety and comfort.

They still hunted, ghosts, revenants, changelings, shapeshifters anything supernatural. Demons, were a favorite of theirs, they hunted groups of demons at a single time, leaving the weakest one alive to tie up and have Sam practice his exorcism powers on the bastard. He was a bad student, she knew it and he knew it. Not because he was bad at learning or because he needed more concentration or practice. No, he sucked at this exorcism crap because some little part of his mind was still against this whole ordeal. What he was doing. Using powers that he had gotten from that yellowed-eyed-son-of-bitch that had taken so much away from him, he hated the very thought of that.

Ruby could see his frustration, she comforts him with sex. Sometimes she initiates; a peck on the cheek or a kiss on the lips to comfort him, or a look in her eye and his lust takes over. Sometimes he initiates, grabbing her head and kissing her roughly or kissing her neck lightly as she sleeps on her side of the bed. Sometimes they both want it, a moment in the night, a single spark of electricity between them before the animalistic lust takes the over. Sometimes she would disappear for days leaving him alone and cold, waiting for her to return. But she would always come back with something new, information on Lilith, mysterious occurrences in nearby towns, or even a sandwich. And every time she came back, he'd become so overcome by lust that they would end up having sex again.

Anything to escape the pain and loneliness.

He began to grow curious about her, her past, her motivations. And so he began to ask questions, everywhere. The diners where they ate, while they were driving, sometimes even after sex. Her response was always the same, a smile and a request of information from him as well. She's willing to give up information about herself, as long as he gives up about himself in return. A piece of information about his life, his hopes, his dreams, anything would do. Something that she didn't already know and so the two would converse. He would pay close attention to her stories of her past, picking out the important details, making sure that the pieces fit. She was a demon, he was a hunter, and every hunter instinct screamed for him not to trust her; to plunge the knife into her chest and end her life, but something was stopping from doing so. He pretends not to listen when she mentions that he has the same eyes as her fiancée's from all those centuries ago as they indulge themselves on burgers and milkshakes. Before he knew it, the two were talking more and more, growing closer with each conversation. But the guilt remained.

He still drank. A lot.

Whiskey, rum, beer, vodka, he would drink anything to quell the pain of losing his brother, pain that seemed to grow weaker and weaker with each passing day. With each day, he would drink less and less. With each day, the urge to quell his sorrows with alcohol grew weaker.

Then the day came, a rumor barely louder than a whisper. Lilith was back in town. Even if it was just a rumor the temptation was too great. Revenge for Dean, and then….oblivion. He didn't care about his life at this point, and he knew nobody cared about him. Ruby begs him not to go, arguing that he's not ready. He couldn't even exorcise a low level demon with his powers he didn't stand a chance. He ignores her pleas and threatens her with oblivion she lets him leave.

On some level he knew it was a trap, he knew that such an opportunity was too good to be true. Of course none of that mattered now that Lilith's lackeys had him pinned against a wall, choking him. Sam closed his eyes accepting the end. He expected the darkness to descend instead he heard screams as the demon bastard crumbled to the ground, revealing Ruby. She yells for him to take the girl and run. He does, until he realizes that she's staying behind to fight. He runs back in to help her.

He finds her being pinned to the wall, the life being choked out of her. He realizes right there and then, that he can't let her die. Lifting his hand up, he prays to whatever deity would listen that is powers not fail him this time around. His nose begins to bleed from the strain, but it was working, the demonic bastard begins to loosen his grip on Ruby, falling and convulsing in pain as he was forced out his host body and back into hell.

And that was when Sam realized it. Dean was gone. For good. But he, Sam Winchester, wasn't alone. He had lost something precious but gained something as well.

They had sex that night, but it was different this time around. The anger, sadness and pain had dissipated, leaving only the raw attraction hidden under the surface. It wasn't sex, it was love making. Each thrust, nibble and kiss was ladled with passion and affection. Ruby gasped wrapping her arms around his body moaning his name over and over as if she was trying to muster up words that were lost as soon as they left her mouth. They came, at the same time. Ruby grasping his face and kissing him softly, tears in her eyes. Sam couldn't help but stare realizing how beautiful her eyes were, brown eyes that covered a deep shade of green, as he gently stroked her hair.

When he moved to get off of her, he was stopped.

"No. Don't." she says softly, "Can we stay like this, for just a little while longer

Sam smiled as he realized for the first in weeks: He felt at peace. He leaned down to kiss her again, Ruby didn't seem to mind.

A/N: So this is Sam's side and point of view. I originally wanted this story to also be without dialogue, but in the end I decided screw it and gave it a single piece of dialogue just to mix it up a bit.

Leave a review, constructive criticism is always welcome


End file.
